Un Seme para Japón
by Ramii-chan
Summary: En una absurda reunion de los paises, surge la idea de buscarle una pereja a Japón, aunque el no este deacuerdo con la decision... Una idea estupida y mas encima un pesimo resumen, ¿le dan una oportunidad? intento de parodia
1. Conferencia

Una idea estupida en una noche de mucho ocio...no me golpeen .

Helia no me pertenece (pero espero que algun dia si ^^) y hago esto sin fines de lucro... ¿o alguien me da algo por esto? (n/a: yo te doy 10 pesos si la quemas)

El día era agradable, el verano se hacia presente, las flores salpicaban de color los prados, las aves cantaban y el alegre sol lanzaba sus rayos con temperaturas algo elevadas sobre la cuidad, pero ni aunque el sol hubiera calentado a 50º le hubiese podido hacer frente a la acalorada discusión que tenia lugar en la sala de conferencias, todos los países presentes hablando (gritando) al mismo tiempo, un sonrojado Inglaterra se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-¡¡yo no tengo ninguna relación con el tarado de America!!-exclamo, y el granate de sus mejillas se volvió mas intenso aún cuando agrego-¡y menos como su uke!

-vee… yo pensé que eran pareja- dijo Italia-el otro día cuando los encontramos en el armario de escobas estaban abrazados…

China se rió con ganas- era evidente aru, no importa cuantas veces lo niegues-dijo

-tu cállate que eres el uke de Rusia

Y nuevamente se armo la gritería en la cual volaban insultos y nadie se entendía nada, hasta papeles y zapatos cruzaban de un lado a otro de la mesa y todo por un simple comentario de Feliciano. El italiano simplemente se había dado cuanta que todos los países presentes eran… buenos, sus palabras textuales fueron: habemos solamente ukes reunidos hera hera hera hera. Y se inicio la discusión, la gran mayoría se defendía diciendo que no eran nada de nadie, no asumían que tenían alguna relación y mucho menos con la condición de pasivos, el mas ofendido era Inglaterra, aun cuando toda la evidencia estaba en su contra, muchos países lo habían visto con America, y su relación amor-odio era internacionalmente conocida, por mucho que el ex pirata lo negara y alegara con China; el gran asiático no negaba su relación con Rusia, pero tampoco admitía ser un uke, ¡el era la nación mas antigua! Aunque era obvio para todo que no era el seme, cuando estaba con Iván, el ruso dejaba de inspirar miedo y se volvía tan considerado y protector con Yao que era casi irreconocible, el amor lo cambia todo dicen…

Los únicos tres que no hacían escándalo eran Italia, Canadá (abrazado a su oso de peluche y mirando preocupado la escena bélica frente a el) y Japón que parecía no importarle lo que ocurría y leía unos documentos que trataban de el real motivo de la reunión (porque obviamente no se juntaron a discutir quien era un uke y un seme)

-eh…Japón… ¿con quien sales tu?- pregunto Feliciano y en ese instante Inglaterra y China se dejaron de ahorcar mutuamente y pusieron atención a la respuesta.

-¿salir con alguien?-pregunto Kiku desviando su atención de los papeles- no salgo con nadie.

-¿Cómo no sales con nadie?-pregunto Finlandia-eres el único que…

-imposible- Arthur negó con la cabeza-yo pensé que tu y Vietnam...

-no pero si Vietnam esta…-dudo Lituania

-yo pensé que tenias algo con Inglaterra aru-dijo Yao

-yo estoy con Alfred no con…es decir… ¡no!-exclamo volviendo a sonrojarse mientras China se ria feliz de haber hecho que confesase.

No entiendo porque se avergüenzan-le murmuro Italia a su hermano mayor- es natural… ¿no? Yo con Alemania, tu con España-nii-chan…

-yo no estoy con ese idiota-contradijo Lovino poniendo gesto altanero, cosa que poco le duro al ver que todos los países congregados lo miraron con cara de no creerle-yo no soy como ustedes tropa de perdedores…

-que les cuesta asumir y ya….-murmuro Canadá escondido tras su peluche.

-oye… Matthew ¿con quien sales tu?-pregunto el ingles frunciendo el ceño-¿no es con el pervertido de Francia cierto?... ¿Cierto? –no obtuvo respuesta, aunque el que calla otorga ¿no? Palideció al imaginar al exhibicionista de las rosas con su pequeño Canadá, se afirmo en la silla mientras mil imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, y tan inocente que lo veía…

-¿Con quien podría salir Japón?-se preguntaba en voz alta Feliciano-¿Suiza tu estas con Linchestein cierto?

-hm- el rubio miro hacia otro lado, ignorando la pregunta.

-nee… todos tienen pareja...

-¿pero eres un uke?-pregunto Sealand apareciendo de la nada-por cierto… ¿Qué es un uke?

-¡¡tu que haces aquí!!-chillo Inglaterra-esta no es una conversación apropiadas para niños, sal de aquí-lo empezó a empujar hacia la puerta

-¡no soy un niño y quiero estar aquí!-reclamaba el micro país-¡y quiero ser un uke igual que ustedes! Es mas, soy más uke que cualquiera que ustedes

-idiota, no hables de lo que no sabes-le dijo Arthur cerrándole la puerta para impedirle entrar de nuevo, aunque esta no evitaba que se escucharan todos los reclamos del menor, que golpeaba para volver entrar y vociferaba que el era un uke hecho y derecho.

-los niños de hoy cada vez mas promiscuos…

-¿y que tal Prusia?-sugirió Lituania, en el intertanto en que sacaba a Sealand el resto de los países seguían buscando una pareja para Japón.

-es un psicópata

-¿pero quien mas queda?

-¿y Turquía?

-¿no esta con Grecia?

-¡Letonia!

-es solo un niño

-¿y Austria?

-Austria es un pesado…-comenzó a decir Suiza, pero los países presentes no lo escucharon.

-el también esta soltero

-no le conviene…-Suiza seguía tratando de disuadirlos, pero sin éxito-es un pervertido y un tacaño…

-podrían ir a comer pasta

-pasear por la playa

-hay mil panoramas románticos aru

-este sábado seria perfecto

-los sábados Roderich se dedica a tocar el piano-murmuro el suizo, sintiendo que había perdido la batalla

-perfecto-dijo Inglaterra-será una serenata romántica

-¿Qué te parece Kiku?-pregunto China palmeándole la espalda.

-no veo la necesidad…-empezó el.

-la idea es estupenda, harán una excelente pareja-apoyo Finlandia

-serán un desastre-Suiza lanzaba casi sin esperanzas aquel comentario, sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Al menos alguien lo apoyaba, Japón no tenia idea como había acabado con cita aquel día

* * *

¿Algun review? Insultos, garabatos, maldiciones y amanzas de muertes, todo bien recibido ^^


	2. Visitas

Demore más de lo que esperaba en subir este cap… pero me tienen muy ocupada con las clases TT^TT Espero que valga la pena la espera ^^ el otro finde subo la ultima parte. (Lo típico, Hetalia no me pertenece…demás demás, hago esto sin fines de lucro demás demás y espero algún día secuestrar a Nihon demás demás)

-este…es un nuevo…gato corporal…-le decía Grecia en aquel pausado tono de voz que tanto le caracterizaba

-es muy lindo… ¿eh?-alcanzo a decir Japón antes de ser tomado sorpresivamente de los brazos y arrastrado (literalmente) por Inglaterra y Francia-Inglaterra-san… Francia-san…

-escuche que tienes una cita con Austria-explico Francis haciendo florituras con la mano que tenia libre, aun arrastrando al asiático-y como el país del amor tenia que ayudar, y Arthur vino porque esta molesto de ser el único uke asumido, je jeje

-cállate idiota

-pero yo no…Grecia-san…-lo arrastraron fuera de la sala y lo ultimo que vio fue a Grecia sosteniendo el gatito con cara de no entender lo que ocurría.

-Te ves muy bien Japón, claro, nunca tan bien como tu servidor, pero no estas mal-dijo Francia arreglándole la corbata que se había desacomodado luego de arrastrarlo fuera de su casa, por el aeropuerto, en el avión (incluso quiso arrastrarlo al baño cuando necesito ocupar los servicios, pero Arthur lo impidió), Luego camino a casa de Roderich y finalmente lo soltó frente a la puerta de la casa del austriaco, dándole consejos sobre como conquistar rápidamente a alguien- la manera de llegar al corazón de alguien es preguntarle: ¿Cómo te puedo llevar a mi cama?

-no le hagas caso al idiota este-le recomendó Inglaterra

-ah, claro, ahora tu eres el experto en seducción

-al menos no soy un promiscuo como tu

-claro, lo dice el creador de los condones

-ese fuiste tu

_-_al menos se cocinar

-¡comer caracoles, menuda porquería!-exclamo ofendido Arthur, totalmente sonrojado (no podía evitarlo, cada vez que criticaban su comida se ponía tan rojo como los tomates que cultivaba España)

-¡¡ vienen de todos los países a probar mi cocina, incluso tu vas a veces!!

-e-e-eso f-fue

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Roderich, había salido al escuchar el escándalo que había frente a la puerta de su casa y se encontró con los dos europeos que ya estaban por agarrarse a golpes y con un Japón que trataba de apaciguarlos. Los miro sorprendidos, más que por la escena que estaban haciendo por el hecho de que estuvieran en su casa ¿Qué hacían allí?

-Roderich-saludo Francia-¡tanto tiempo sin visitarte!

.primera vez que me visitas querrás decir-murmuro Austria dejándoles el paso libre para que entraran, primero Francia, Lugo Inglaterra y por ultimo la cita de Austria, Japón, con paso algo lento, mirando fijamente el suelo, con deseos de no estar allí sino que jugando con los gatitos de Grecia.

-¿y a que se debe su visita?-pregunto Roderich lo mas cortes que pudo, la verdad no estaba de animo para las visitas, menos inesperadas, los sábados los dedicaba por completo a su música, que lo interrumpieran de esta forma…

_-_ya sabes…fomentando las buenas relaciones exteriores-respondió Iggy con una sonrisa igual a la que tenia Francia en ese momento, una con dobles intenciones, lo que indicaba que no era nada bueno-no es bueno mantenerse ajeno al mundo, ¿no lo crees así?

-supongo que debe ser así…

Se instalaron en la sala de estar de la casa y conversaron de un montón de trivialidades…aunque en realidad la conversación parecía forzada y mas que nada hablaban Inglaterra y Francia, Austria se limitaba a contestarle con monosílabos lo mas educadamente que podía y Japón ni siquiera abrió la boca. Fue una velada…bastante peculiar, que se podría describir de cualquier forma menos como amena.

-buenos, nosotros nos tenemos que ir-dijo de pronto Inglaterra, tenia que admitir que las cosas no se estaban dando como esperaba pero eso no significaba que no funcionaran, solo que ellos no tenían que estar presentes.

-¿así?-Roderich se dio cuenta que su tono de voz había sonado demasiado alegre ante esa noticia, así que agrego rápidamente-es una lastima.

-¡pero Japón se puede quedar a hacerte compañía!-dijo alegre Francia, y los dos morenos no parecieron muy felices con la noticia-podrías tocarle alguna cosita, y no me refiero exactamente al piano…auch-Inglaterra le dio un pisotón

-nosotros nos vamos-Arthur empujo a Francia hacia la puerta-nos vemos... ¿eh? ¿Suiza? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola-saludo Roderich anteponiéndose a Inglaterra y mirando sorprendido al rubio, ¿Cuántos siglos hace que no lo visitaba?

-hola, ¿siempre atiendes a tus visitas en la puerta?

-claro que no, pasa -"es solo que me sorprendiste" pensó mientras veía al suizo que entraba con rostro altivo a su casa, se fijo en el paquete azul que traía bajo el brazo, Vash al darse cuenta que Austria lo miraba le hablo de forma algo atropellada.

-…

-¿puedes repetírmelo por favor?-pidió Rode, extrañado por el nerviosismo excesivo del rubio.

-Linchestein te envía esto para agradecerte la comida del otro día-respondió sonrojado al tiempo que extendía el paquete hacia el austriaco.

-oye Angleterre, ¿no se suponía que solo nosotros vendríamos a apoyar a Japón?-pegunto Francia

-¿Qué haces aquí Suiza?-pregunto Inglaterra que también había sorprendido de verlo allí.

-¿ustedes no tenían asuntos urgentes que atender?-pregunto Austria, sin preocuparse de parecer grosero, Vash nunca lo visitaba, y no le importaba sacar a esos dos de su casa a patadas para quedarse a solas con el.

-no, en realidad pueden esperar…

-no quisiera que se metieran en líos por mi culpa, por favor atiendan sus asuntos-le dijo Austria empujándolos y haciendo que salieran de su casa, donde se quedo a solas con Suiza (o eso creyó porque se olvido totalmente de Japón que aun estaba en la sala de estar)-hace mucho no venias.

-si, pero ya me voy-dijo Vash mirando hacia otro lado, para disimular aquel molesto sonrojo de sus mejillas, Roderich no pudo evitar que una mueca de tristeza asomara a sus labios contra su voluntad ¿tanto extrañaba a Vash?-hoy… ¿no lo dedicas por entero a tu música? No te quiero distraer de tus quehaceres.

-es agradable tocar para alguien-respondió Rode con una leve sonrisa.

-me gustaría volverte a escuchar tocar el piano-admitió en un murmullo poco claro Suiza

_Reviews?? Insultos, Amenazas de muerte, reviews bombas, lo que venga ^^_


	3. Melodias

Parte final…. Esto perdió rumbo, debí terminarlo el mismo día que lo comencé…como muchas otras cosas ¬¬ pero en fin, ¿me perdonan si digo que no había podido publicar antes porque me llenaron de certámenes, trabajos, lecturas y mil cosas mas? Mentira…no fue por eso…simplemente mi mega ultra recontra simpática mente se bloqueo como de costumbre y no sabia que escribir…aun no tengo idea que escribiré…sinceramente me quedo con los one-shots. Sin mas vueltas aquí les dejo la parte final, con un pequeño especial de Alfred y Arthur dedicado a kamibb y otro especial que ya se vera en este mismo capitulo dedicado a JuHahaMoutons.

Nota a nota se fue formando la melodía, algo triste, lento, como algo casi olvidado, algo guardado en el ultimo rincón de la mente, como que se quiere olvidar, pero no se puede, así sintió aquella hermosa canción Suiza que le sonaba familiar pero no conseguía recordar su nombre.

Su primera reacción había sido sentarse en el sillón próximo al piano y mirar hacia cualquier parte menos hacia donde estaba Roderich, pero cuando empezó a escuchar como sus dedos se deslizaban ágilmente por sobre las teclas del piano creando aquella música que le trajo sabor al pasado no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. Seguía igual, era como volver a aquella época en que todas las tardes se sentaba en aquel mismo sillón y escuchaba como el austriaco tocaba para el, siempre deseando que las manos finas y ágiles se deslizaran sobre su piel y no sobre las teclas, que aquella mirada apasionada se la dedicara a el y no al piano, que esa sonrisa que siempre asomaba a los labios de Roderich cuando comenzaba a tocar fuera por él y para él, que todo su mundo girara en torno a ÉL, ¡maldición! ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

Claro de Luna…ese era el tema que Austria estaba tocando, la última que la había escuchado había sido cuando estuvo la última vez en la casa austriaca, la última pelea y después ya no hubo reconciliaciones, dejaron pasar el tiempo y cuando se volvieron a ver solo hubo palabras frías por parte de Vash y la mirada siempre inexpresiva de Roderich, claro, jamás le importo como había terminado todo, jamás significo nada para el, jamás quiso arreglar las cosas, porque nunca…nunca…

Algo le ahogaba, sentía que algo se rompía, quería llorar, su mente se había inundado de recuerdos que jamás volverían, pero…no era que quisiera que volvieran, no, no quería eso, no los necesitaba, no necesitaba a Roderich, no necesitaba nada, absolutamente nada, no iba a llorar… Y la melodía continuaba, rompiendo todas sus barreras, trayendo más recuerdos que lo iban hundiendo bajo su peso, quería…quería…huir, necesitaba huir, o si no terminaría por quebrarse, y no quería hacerlo delante de Roderich, no lo haría, jamás lo había hecho.

Se levanto de forma brusca del sillón y se iba a dirigir a la salida, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, la melodía se había interrumpido hacia unos minutos y el no se había dado ni cuenta, ahora Austria lo abrazaba y los estrechaba contra su pecho, y el sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber que decir. Se le detuvo la respiración por unos segundos y luego todo se fue al demonio, se aferro a Roderich como si la vida se le fuera en ello y dejo paso libre a las lágrimas para que recorrieran sus mejillas, un sollozo ahogado escapo de su garganta y lo único que fue capaz de decir en un susurro estrangulado por el llanto fue: "idiota".

Ninguno pudo decir algo más, Roderich solo sabia que no quería soltar de su abrazo a Suiza, y Vash luego de su corta afirmación, no era capaz de decir nada más.

Pasado unos minutos, el moreno al sentir que Suiza ya no lloraba, con toda la suavidad que tenia le tomo del rostro y lo alzo para obligarle a que le mirara, se encontró con esos ojos cristalinos que le invitaban a perderse en ellos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto avergonzado el rubio-más te vale no estarte riendo de m…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, sus labios silenciados con un beso y cintura atrapada por un abrazo posesivo que lo levanto un poco del suelo, el resultado de aquello fue simple, se perdió en ese beso, se fundió en ese abrazo, y todos sus sentido le exigían más; le devolvió de forma casi desesperada el beso y sus manos se enredaron tras la nuca del austriaco. Pronto las caricias ligeras pasaron a ser más profundas, buscando el contacto de la piel del contrario, la ropa no era más que un estorbo y los besos y caricias se hacían pocos, el aires se les hacia poco, el mundo se les hacia poco, solo eran ellos con el único deseo de perderse en los confines del otro.

Pasaron los minutos…quizás horas... ¿quien sabes y a quien le importa? Lo importante es que ambos estaban juntos, siguiendo un ritmo, los cuerpos moviéndose en armonía, las paredes como únicas oyentes de la melodía de gemidos y susurros que ambos creaban.

No hubo explicaciones, hubiesen sobrado, no hubo disculpas, no había motivo para ellas, solo había las palabras de amor casi desesperado que se decían en el oído del otro, siguiendo aquel ritmo frenético hasta que todo culmino con el fin de la melodía, una nota alta, dulce que quedaría marcada en sus mentes para siempre. Termino con un suspiro cansado, uno acostado sobre el otro, un último susurro antes de caer en la dulce inconciencia del sueño.

-¿Japón?-se sorprendió Grecia al ver al asiático con uno de sus gatitos en los brazos.

-ya regrese-contesto Kiku entregándole al felino y sonriendo. El griego lo miro durante algunos segundos con aquel aire tan calmado y propio de él, el moreno seguía acariciando al gatito corporal que ahora estaba en brazos del castaño.

-pensé que tenia que salir con Inglaterra y Francia-dijo Heracles dejando con suavidad al gatito en el suelo y colocándose en cuclillas para seguir acariciando su cabeza.

-era un asunto sin mayor importancia-fue la única respuesta que le dio, no quería especificar sobre que trataba el "asunto sin importancia", ni lo incomodo que fue, ni mucho menos como tuvo que salir por la ventana cuando vio que lo único que estaba haciendo en esa casa era estorbar (era eso o ver un show digno de play boy con una nueva clasificación con cuatro x)

-Japón…

-¿Qué sucede Grecia-san?

-¿quieres ponerle un nombre a este gatito?

Japón sonrío ante la propuesta y solo tardo un segundo en encontrar un nombre para el minino.

-Kokoro-chan-dijo.

-¿corazón?-Heracles pareció meditar unos segundos aquel nombre para después asentir-me gusta, Japón…

-¿Qué pasa Grecia-san?

-¿vamos por un helado?

Kiku acepto con una sonrisa y se encaminaron juntos hacia la tienda.

-Japón…-llamo nuevamente Heracles poco antes de llegar a su destino.

-¿si Grecia-san?

-¿quieres que hagamos un examen del cuerpo desnudo como lo hacían los espartanos?

-e..etto… declino su invitación por el momento-contesto avergonzado el pelinegro.

-¿entonces después podemos hacerlo?-pregunto con emoción el castaño.

-vamos por ese helado-fue la única respuesta de Kiku, que trato de ocultar su rostro totalmente rojo por sus propias palabras. Heracles, para mayor bochorno del más pequeño, lo abrazo por los hombros y así entraron a la tienda, con un japonés que echaba humos de vergüenza.

-Iggy… ¿pero por que estas enojado conmigo?-preguntaba Alfred saltando alrededor del inglés el cual evitaba su mirada con un gesto molesto.

-no me digas así idiota, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces-Inglaterra se cruzo de brazos aun sin mirara al menor (que sin embargo era el mayor dolor de cabeza que tenia).

-estas enojado-termino por decir America parando sus saltitos y mirando con gesto serio a su ex tutor, el mayor no se preocupo en desmentir aquella afirmación, solo siguió con su ceño fruncido-Arthur… ¿no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que China te dijera que eras mi uke cierto?-Inglaterra se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-cla-claro que no idiota-su rostro parecía un verdadero tomate, tanto que si Antonio lo hubiese visto se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de él-como me voy a enojar por esa idiotez. No es como si…-un par de labios sobre los suyos, el mundo cabeza abajo por unos segundos y el recuerdo de una estupida discusión en la sala de reuniones sobre quien era el uke que en ese momento perdió toda importancia-como si importara quien es quien-termino por decir en un murmullo, antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser atrapados por los del americano.

Gracias a artemisav por su amenazas de bombas ^^ me impulsaste a escribir y te lo agradezco, espero haya sido de tu agrado


End file.
